warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Appelvachts'en Avondpoots' fanfiction/ De Reis Naar De Rode Bergen/ het Verhaal 3
HOOFDSTUK 17 (door Avondpoot) Voor Leeuwenpels de namen van de andere jongen kon noemen voelde hij een vreselijke pijnsteek in zijn gebroken voorpoot."Au!" Hij kromp in elkaar."Leeuwenpels? Wat is er?" Mosstreep keek hem met grote ogen aan."Mijn poot! het is mijn stomme voorpoot die al weken gebroken is!" Riep hij boos."Ik zei toch dat ik hem kon spalken!" Snauwde Vlinder boos."O ja? Het kan me ook niets meer schelen!" Grauwde hij, hij begon hinkend te rennen tot hij achter een duin verdween en zijn "vrienden" hem niet meer konden zien. Daar ging hij neerliggen en keek naar een poel water voor hem. Zijn poot was ondertussen rood geworden van het bloed. Hij kneep zijn ogen dicht om het niet te hoeven zien. Opeens zag hij een tunnel in de zandheuvel. Misschien was het een ondergrondse doorgang! Hij liep erheen en keek er nieuwsgierig in. Dan begon hij hinkend te rennen. Sneller, sneller... Opeens kwam hij in een grotere grot. Daar was een ravijn dat ondergronds doorliep. Op de bodem was een ondergrondse rivier. Het was misschien de rivier waar de waterval van Mosstreep's in uitmondde! Opgewonden begon hij de door de natuur gemaakte trapjes af te dalen tot hij bij de wilde rivier zelf was. Dit moest hij Mosstreep vertellen! Maar toen voelde hij een vlaag van woede. O ja, ze moest op haar kittens passen. Dan zou hij het maar zelf opknappen. Hij dook in het water en begon te zwemmen, een spoor van rood bloed van zijn poot achterlatend. De stroom sleurde hem meteen stroomafwaarts mee. Hij begon in de tegenovergestelde richting te zwemmen, maar daardoor begon zijn poot juist erger te worden."Leeuwenpels!" Mosstreep stond boven aan het ravijn, maar voor hij kon reageren trok een stroom onder water hem met een ruk omlaag. Zijn longen schreeuwden om lucht, en zijn neus en oren stroomden vol water. Hij werd steeds verder getrokken, en toen hij boven water kwam zag hij Mosstreep gehaast naar hem toezwemmen. Maar toen werd hij weer onder getrokken. Hij hoorde het gebulder van een waterval en probeerde naar Mosstreep toe te zwemmen. Maar het lukte niet. Dan kon hij tenminste iets proberen om hààr te redden. Hij zag een tak in de stroom, en enkele rotsen staken uit. Hat was zijn laatste hoop om zijn partner te redden. Hij greep de tak, zette hem klem tussen de rotsen, en het volgende moment viel hij naar beneden van de waterval. Het leek eeuwig te duren, Mosstreep hing over de tak en schreeuwde hem met grote angstogen na. Maar het was te laat. Leeuwenpels raakte met een klap het water en de pijn flitste door hem heen toen hij op de scherpe rotsen terechtkwam. Het volgende moment ebde het licht en de wereld weg en overspoelde een zachte zwarte golf hem... HOOFDSTUK 18 (door Appelvacht) 'Leeuwenpels, nee!' gilde Mosstreep. Samen met Buizerdvacht trok ze haar partner uit het water. Zijn gouden vacht was helemaal doorweekt en nat. 'Verlaat me alsjeblieft niet! We hebben kittens om voor te zorgen, en een profetie om te vervullen.' Mosstreep begraafde haar neus in zijn vacht. 'Ga niet weg.' snikte ze, vol verdriet. 'We zijn net weer vrienden geworden. Denk aan Wenspoot! Ze zou zo verdrietig zijn...' Leeuwenpels opende langzaam zijn ogen. 'M...Mos...Mosstreep?' stotterde hij. 'Je leeft!' riep Buizerdvacht naar zijn vrienden. 'Waarom ben je toch zo roekeloos? Het zijn niet alleen mijn kits, maar ook die van jou.' Buizerdvacht sleepte Leeuwenpels mee naar de poel waar ze gingen overnachten. 'Heb je al namen voor die andere twee kittens badacht?' vroeg Mosstreep. Leeuwenpels schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ik heb vier muizen gevangen, wel genoeg voor vandaag,' miauwde Buizerdvacht die net terug kwam van het jagen. 'Ik heb honger!' klaagde Tornadokit. Ze kroop richting haar moeder. Ze raakte nog even Leeuwenpels' neus aan en liep naar haar jongen toe. 'Denk niet dat ik je buitensluit,' fluisterde ze in haar partner's oor. Toen ging ze liggen in een bedje van droog mos die Vlinder voor haar had gemaakt. Mosstreep vond het jammer dat Leeuwenpels en Vlinder elkaar niet mochten. 'Hoe moeten we het doen met onze kittens?' vroeg Nosstreep. 'Ze moeten mee op reis. Ik wil niet nog meer kittens verliezen zoals in ons eerste nest!' zei Leeuwenpels. In haar eerste nest, waren Wenspoot's broer, Rookkit, en haar zus, Bladkit, gestorven. Woestijnkit stoeide met zijn zus en rolde door het zand. Een wolk van zand waaide in het gezicht van Buizerdvacht. Mosstreep keek haar kittens streng aan. 'Bied je excuses aan!' miauwde ze hees. 'Sorry, Buizerdvacht.' piepte Tornadokit. Hun naamloze zusje, kroop achter hen aan. 'Ik wil ook meedoen!' riep ze. 'Dat kan niet. Jouw poot is te raar daarvoor.' miauwde Woestijnkit. Opeens hoorden ze: 'Help me!' Vanuit de verte. Het was hun naamloze katertje, die was gevangen door een havik. Mosstreep, Buizerdacht, Leeuwenpels en Vlinder raceten er achteraan. Het wit met gouden katertje schreeuwde wanhopig naar zijn ouders. Bloed stroomde van zijn rugje. 'Nee!' riep Mosstreep toen de havik was verdwenen. Het was een paar dagen na de dood van Mosstreeps en Leeuwenpels' kit. Tornadokit en Woestijnkit konden al staan. en hun ogen waren al open. Tornadokit sprong op haar vaders rug. 'Ik heb je gevangen!' krijsde ze. Woestijnkit sprong lachend achter zijn zus aan. 'He, even ophouden, jullie twee.' miauwde Mosstreep. Ze had Vlinder gevraagd de misvormde kit te dragen. 'Je moet nog steeds haar naam bedenken,' miauwde Mosstreep. 'Oke. Haar naam is....' begon Leeuwenpels. HOOFDSTUK 19 (door Avondpoot) "Huppelkit." Het was geen erge naam, maar het vertelde wel iets over haar pootje. Mosstreep's ogen schitterden."Dat is een mooie naam." Snorde ze. Huppelkit keek nog een beetje wazig rond omdat ze haar ogen als laatste had geopend. Ze waren helderblauw zoals die van Mosstreep. Haar misvormde pootje lag voor haar uit, het was helderwit. Leeuwenpels keek vol genegenheid naar zijn dochter. Er was... iets, ze was anders dan de rest, en dat was niet vanwege haar poot... Hij was duidelijk de enige die er zo over dacht. Buizerdvacht likte de kitten over haar kopje. Leeuwenpels pakte haar op en ze liepen door. Mosstreep's ogen waren nog steeds grauw van de pijn, de dood van hun kit zat haar nog steeds dwars. Leeuwenpels zuchtte. Sinds de dood van hun jong zag hij steeds een zilveren schijnsel. Hij schudde zijn kop, ze moesten de parel vinden! Huppelkit slaakt een kreetje, ze had duidelijk honger."Mosstreep!" Riep hij. Zijn partner liep naar hem toe."Wat is er?" Leeuwenpels keek even naar Huppelkit."Ze heeft honger." Miauwde hij. Mosstreep's ogen werden groot."Maar mijn melk is op!" Ze keek hulpeloos naar haar piepende jong. Leeuwenpels knipperde verbaasd met zijn ogen."Maar de rest heb je wel al gevoed!" Het was vreemd dat ze Huppelkit er niet bij had genomen."Weet ik, maar toen was het op, en ik dacht dat je haar water had gegeven!" Legde Mosstreep geschrokken uit."Water?! denk je dat ze met water ''genoeg heeft?!" Leeuwenpels klonk kwaad."Je wil toch niet dat nòg een van onze jongen sterft?!" Mosstreep's ogen werden groot toen hij dat zei."Ik wil helemààl niet dat nog een van onze jongen sterft!" Schreeuwde ze. Leeuwenpels torende hoog boven haar uit."Dat zal wel gebeuren." Voor hij wist wat er verder gebeurde kreeg hij een klap tegen zijn kop en viel naar achteren. Vlinder keek hem woest aan."Hou je kop stomme haarbal, en stop met liegen!" Siste ze kwaad. Leeuwenpels keek haar kwaad aan."Ik lieg niet, je zal wel zien. Binnen enkele dagen is Huppelkit dood, en wiens schuld is het dan?!" Hij veegde het bloed van de zijkant van zijn kop en draaide zich verhit om, waarna hij doorliep. '''HOOFDSTUK 20 (door Appelvacht)' Huppelkit, Woestijnkit en Tornadokit liepen vermoeid achter de 3 katten aan. 'Ik ben moe en ik heb dorst en honger.' klaagde Huppelkit. 'Kijk, een....... waterval!' schreeuwde Buizerdvacht, die voorop liep. Vlinder gebaarde opeens dat ze moesten stoppen. 'Ik zie iets..' fluisterde ze. In de verte kwam een patrouille katten aanlopen. Ze hadden een wit met gouden kit gevonden. 'Mijn jong!' riep Mosstreep. 'Moet je je nou echt als een moederkat gedragen?' bromde Buizerdvacht, die achter de katten aanslofde. Het was inderdaad Mosstreeps en Leeuwenpels' jong. 'Mama?' vroeg de kitten. 'Oh, je bent zo dapper!' De andere katten keken verbluft toe. 'Een eenling!' riep een gevlekte kater opeens. 'We nemen hen mee!' Toen de gevlekte kat dreigde Mosstreep te verwonden, sprong Leeuwenpels voor haar. 'Waag het niet mijn partner aan te vallen!' 'Halt!' hoorden ze opeens. 'Steenspreker...' fluisterde een poes. Een grote, zwarte kater wrong tussen de katten door. 'Wie zijn jullie?' Vlinder stapte naar voren. 'Je kent mij wel. Maar dit zijn Mosstreep en haar kits, Leeuwenpels, haar partner, en Buizredvacht, hun vriend. Ze zijn op een missie om hun Stammen te redden.' Steenspreker knikte. 'Jullie zijn welkom. Ik ben de heler van de Stam der Zonnestralen, de aartsvijand van de Stam der Zandstormen.' De gespierde kater gebaarde om hem te volgen. Een kamp verscheen, verlicht door de zon. Een riviertje stroomde er, en de kittens raceten er meteen op af. 'Eindelijk! Wat drinken!' miauwde Tornadokit opgelucht. Mosstreep gaf haar naamloze, en gewonde jong aan Steenspreker om hem te laten behandelen. 'Hallo,' miauwde een slanke Grotwacht. 'Ik ben Muis die sluipt door het Zand. oftewel: Muis. Jullie mogen hier zo lang blijven als jullie willen, ook al is het heel kort.' Mosstreep knikte dankbaar naar haar. Ze bleef nog eventjes kletsen en ging daarna naar haar vrienden. Bij het riviertje zat een Zalzijn Huppelkit, Woestijnkit en Tornadokit verhaaltjes te vertellen. 'Ooit hoorde dit territorium een paradijs te zijn. Maar op een dag was het gras en de bloemen en het water verdwenen.' vertelde hij. De kittens luisterden met grote ogen naar de jonge kater. 'Leeuwenpels,' begon Mosstreep. 'Ik blijf bij de stam als Kitmoeder.' Leeuwenepsl wou iets zeggen, maar Mosstreep vervolgde: 'Nee, niet voor altijd. Onze kittens zouden nooit geboren moeten worden.' Leeuwenpels keek haar boos aan. 'Hoe kun je zoiets zeggen?' zei hij, deels onder de indruk. 'Assepoot vertelde het me. Ik blijf dus hier. Als jullie de Parel hebben en op de terugreis gaan, komen jullie hierlangs om mij op te halen. Het wordt me gewoon te veel.' Leeuwenpels knikte. 'Ik vind het oke. Maar zonder jou zouden we nergens zijn.' Leeuwenpels stond op en liet Mosstreep achter bij het riviertje. HOOFDSTUK 21 (door Avondpoot) ''' Leeuwenpels vond het eigenlijk helemaal geen goed idee, maar hij wou zijn partner niet kwetsen. Hij liep met Buizerdvacht verder, Vlinder wou bij Mosstreep blijven, en ze liepen naar de waterval in de verte. Ze hadden hun doel bijna bereikt, en Leeuwenpels kreeg nu vaak vreemde steken, alsof er iets mis was met Varenstroom. Hij had er niet met Mosstreep over gepraat, hij moest het voor zichzelf houden. Opeens stootte hij tegen iets doods, met een schok keek hij omlaag. Het was een klein lijfje, helemaal opengereten en met een bloedende keel. Maar hij herkende het. Het was zijn bloedeigen dochter. Het was Huppelkit. Het leek alsof hij ging flauwvallen, eerst het ongenoemde jong dat gelukkig terug was gevonden, en nu Huppelkit. Hij besnuffelde zijn jong, en met een steek van angst zag hij haar flank rijzen en dalen. Ze leefde nog, en moest veel pijn lijden. Door wat was ze aangevallen?! Toen zag hij een schim, verderop, onduidelijk door het zand dat werd opgeblazen door de wind, maar hij keek hem recht aan met reflecterende, bloedrode ogen. Ze hadden de Parel bijna gevonden, maar het monster voor hen was de bewaker. En hij keek Leeuwenpels recht aan. Buizerdvacht was spoorloos verdwenen, en hij was alleen met Huppelkit's bloedende lichaam aan zijn voeten. Maar toen verscheen er een zuiver zilveren gedaante, Varenstroom liep naar hem toe als een Sterrenclankat."Het is niet waar, Leeuwenpels, hij zorgt dat je grootste angsten waar worden, Huppelkit is niet dood, ze ligt gezond en wel bij Mosstreep." Haar stem leek steeds van verder te komen, en het gesnuif van de Parelbewaker klonk steeds luider, de schim kwam steeds dichterbij tot hij het duidelijk kon zien, en hij had nog nooit iets gruwelijkers gezien. Het leek op een kat, maar het was de grootste die Leeuwenpels ooit had gezien. Het leek op een met bloed besmeurd lijk, met holle, zwarte ogen met een rode kern vanuit de diepte. Er droop bloed uit en het hinkte, maar toch leek het alsof het de hele Sterrenclan zou kunnen uitroeien. Toen het zijn mond opende in een spookachtige jammerkreet droop er bloed uit, het gutste over de grond en Leeuwenpels had het gevoel dat hij moest braken. Daar was Varenstroom weer, en Leeuwenpels besefte dat ze dood was."Leeuwenpels! kijk me aan, het is niet waar, je verbeeld het je!!" Maar het monster was wel echt, daar kon ze niets tegenin brengen. Mosstreep's lijk lag een eindje verderop, en aan haar buik lagen een opengereten Tornadokit en Woestijnkit, samen met het jong zonder naam. Buizerdvacht keek met glazige ogen naar de bruine lucht en Vlinder lag spartelend op de grond. Leeuwenpels was bevroren, zijn gevoelens konden gewoon niet beschreven worden, afschuw, misselijkheid, angst... Zijn ogen waren groot en hij keek in de leegte. Het monster kwam steeds dichterbij en dichterbij en Leeuwenpels besefte dat alles verloren was. Dode Netelpoot, dode Varenstroom, dode Mosselster... Al zijn dode clangenoten lagen rond hem verspreid, en hij voelde hoe hij gek werd, hoe zijn hersenen in het niets werkten... De bewaker strompelde naar hem toe, net voor hem stopte het, en Leeuwenpels keek recht in die bloederige, holle oogkassen met daarin een kern van de dood. Hij wou gillen, hij wou krijsen en zijn ogen sluiten, maar hij kon niets anders doen dan staren in die dode ogen, of eigenlijk waren er geen meer. Zijn reis was veranderd in een nachtmerrie vol dood en gevaar en het gevoel dat hij gek werd...Maar dan hoorde hij Mosstreep, het was niet de Mosstreep die een eindje verder lag, dood met haar kittens, het was een Mosstreep die panisch schreeuwde en haar stem klonk vreemd, alsof zijn hersenen kapot waren. Zijn leven was vernietigd door de dood zelf, want die stond voor hem. Misschien was dat het laatste wat katten zagen voor ze stierven, misschien zag Netelpoot het toen haar poot te ernstig gewond was. Misschien zag Varenstroom het voor ze stierf, en Mosstreep en hun jongen en... Toen was alles weg, alleen dat vreselijke, gruwelijke monster en een wereld van duisternis. Dit was wat katten zagen voor ze stierven, hij keek recht in de ogen van De Dood, en die kwam hem nu halen. Maar toen kwam er één goed beeld naar boven, het was een lachende Mosstreep, en daar klampte hij zich aan vast. Zij zou het laatste zijn wat hij ooit dacht voor De Dood zich op hem zou storten en hem zou vermoorden. Hij hield van haar, maar toen schoot ze aan hem voorbij en zag hij het monster weer, maar nu van buiten zijn eigen lichaam, hij zag zichzelf met een starre blik, alsof hij gek was geworden, en dat was zo vreselijk... Het monster keek nu niet meer naar hem, en toen Leeuwenpels zijn ogen sloot en opende was hij weer terug, met De Dood voor hem en de kreten van Mosstreep die steeds stiller werden en zijn gedachten die langzaam vernietigd werden... Maar toen voelde hij niks meer, en hij wist dat hij dood was, dat zijn missie niet geslaagd was en dat hij meteen in de jachtvelden van de Sterrenclan zou zijn... En toen werd hij losgerukt, iemand trok hem weg van de vreselijke aanblik van dat monster en toen werd hij opzij geramd, hij keek met gigantische, gestoorde ogen in het niets, en het beeld van De Dood was aan zijn ogen gekleefd, het was het enige wat hij nog zou zien, en hij betreurde het dat hij niet dood was. Mosstreep ging blijkbaar voor hem staan, want hij hoorde haar schreeuwen, maar het kwam van ver en het drong niet tot hem door hoeveel afschuw ze moest voelen toen ze hem zou zien zoals hij zichzelf had gezien. Hij werd door elkaar geschud, maar het werkte niet. Mosstrpee klamte zich huilend aan hem vast, en hij voelde haar tranen die over zijn vacht rolden niet, hij zag alleen maar De Dood. Zijn hersenen leken kapot, en het leek alsof hij over zijn hele lichaam, van binnen tot buiten, verlamd was. Maar toen voelde hij iets waarvan hij had gedacht dat hij het nooit meer zou voelen, het was pure, brandende liefde. Hij wist dat zijn jongen nu jammerend voor hem stonden en hij voelde medelijden, en hij wist dat De Dood oploste in een wolk van zand en de visioenen van zijn dode clan en familie ook... Maar het beeld bleef, en dat was vreselijk. Toen werd Mosstreep's stem duidelijker, vol pijn en verdriet."Alsjeblieft verlaat me niet, doe het voor onze jongen en Wenspoot en Buizerdvacht en de clans, ik weet dat er nog iets van je over is! Alsjeblieft word weer normaal!" Het beeld van De Dood verdween langzaam en maakte plaats voor kolkende, bruisende duisternis toen zijn ogen dichtvielen. '''HOOFDSTUK 22 (door Appelvacht) Mosstreep, nu Kitmoeder van de Stam der Zonnestralen, vluchtte weg met de kittens en Kitmoeders. De Stam der Zandstormen was hen aan het aanvallen. 'Oh Leeuwenpels.. Was je nu maar hier om me te helpen.' Huppelkit, Woestijnkit, Tornadokit en de kit zonder naam volgden haar door een paar tunnels. Maan en Storm, de andere Kitmoeders, volgden hen met hun jongen. 'Hierheen.' miauwde Storm die hard Waait. 'Nu zijn we veilig.' Mosstreep viel meteen in slaap in het verstopte hol. Ze zag Leeuwenpels, in een donkere grot. Voor hem waren visioenen, over Dood en verdriet. Ze zag Huppelkit, Mosselster, Wenspoot, Netelpoot... en zichzelf. Bloedend op de grond naast haar kittens. Varenstroom verscheen en zei iets onverstaanbaars. Leeuwenpels staarde dof voor zich uit. 'Hij heeft het moeilijk. Oh, waarom ben ik niet meegegaan.' murmelde ze tegen zichzelf. 'Hou moed. Je bent er bijna.' fluisterde ze in haar partners oor. Leeuwenpels vervaagde. Maar ze zag nog dat hij neerviel. 'Alsjeblieft, verlaat me niet, doe het voor onze jongen, Wenspoot, Buizerdvacht en de Clans! Ik weet gewoon dat er nog iets van je over is!' Opeens zag ze Wenspoot. 'Wenspoot? Ben je dood?' Wenspoot knikte. 'Ik ben Wenspoot niet meer. Ik ben Wenshart. Ik stierf op de dag van mijn wake, net als Varenstroom en Hazelkit. Maar ik ben blij te zien dat mijn broertjes en zusjes nog leven.' Wenshart. Haar dochter was een krijger, maar tegelijk meteen ook lid van de SterrenClan. 'Je bent dood. Ik zal het mezelf nooit vergeven omdat ik niet optijd de Clans heb gered.' Wenshart keek haar verward aan. 'Dat was de oorzaak niet. Het was het monster die nu de controle over Leeuwenpels heeft.' De Dood? Hoe kan De Dood iemand doden? Ze werd weer teruggebracht naar Leeuwenpels. Hij staarde weer dof voor zich uit. Opeens verscheen er een visioen van zichzelf, en hun jongen. Leeuwenpels' ogen werden zo rood als bloed, en hij sprong op hen. Haat? Haat hij me? '' Op het moment dat Leeuwenpels' op het visioen sprong, voelde ze een pijnlijke vlaag. Leeuwenpels keek haar aan, zijn ogen vol haat. Hij lachte duivels naar de bloedende Mosstreep en jongen. 'Waarom zou jij zoiets doen? Je bent mijn partner.' miauwde ze huilend. Ze werd wakker. Maan en Storm gebaarden nara haar dat ze kon komen. Haar kittens waren met de anderen aan het spelen. Toen ze de buitenlucht inademde, voelde ze zich wat beter. Mosstreep ging even alleen in een hoek zitten. Een schim legde een mollige, malse spitsmuis voor haar neer. 'Bedankt.' murmelde ze tegen de kat. Ze nam een grote hap. Alleen was de smaak vreemd. De spitsmuis rook naar dood. Maar dat was logisch, wat de muis was dood. Toen Mosstreep het doorslikte, besefte ze wat ze had gegeten. Doodsbessen! Ze waren in de spitsmuis gestopt! Rood sap sijpelde uit haar mond. Ze moest gillen. 'Aaaah! Help! Doods.....bessen..' De enorme pijn in haar buik deed haar kokhalzen. Steenspreker draafde naar haar toe. 'Wat is er?' miauwde hij gealarmeerd. Hij zag de spitsmuis met de doodsbessen erin. 'Nachtzaden. Laat de kat die dit heeft veroorzaken nar voren treden!' Niemand kwam naar voren. Snel bracht hij haar naar zijn hol. Hij pakte Duizendblad en beval Mosstreep het op te eten. 'Deze Nachtzaden zijn niet normaal. Ze zijn betoverd.' Het was waar. Mosstreep was door de Doodsbessen versteend en gedood. 'De enige oplossing is de Parel van de Sterren.' murmelde Steenspreker. De laatste traan rolde over Mosstreeps wang. 'SterrenClan, komen jullie mij halen?' vroeg ze. Assepoot keek zijn nicht, Wenshart, aan. 'Ja. Het spijt me dit te zeggemn, maar je bent vegiftigd en versteend.' 'Maar hoe moet het met mijn kittens?' Assepoot en Wenshart zwijgden. 'We konden je lot niet veranderen. Kom; we laten je het territorium zien. Mosstreep herkende alles van het Rivierterritorium. De Rivier, en het kamp. Ze kon alle levende katten zien. Mosselster. En ook Glittervacht, met een kit! het was een gestreept katertje. 'Rustig, Streepkit. Wist je dat je vernoemd bent naar Mosstreep? Je zus. Zij en haar partner Leeuwenpels zijn gedood door een vos.' Streepkit keek verbaasd toe. 'Mistpoot! vanaf nu zul je bekend staan als Mistwolk. De SterrenClan eert je loyaliteit en wijsheid.' Mistpoots krijgerceremonie was aan de gang! 'Mistwolk, ik ben trots op jou.' '''HOOFDSTUK 23 (door Avondpoot)' "AAH!" Leeuwenpels ogen vlogen open. Het beeld van een lijk met holle oogkassen stond in zijn geheugen gegrift. Maar er was nog iets, iets met Mosstreep. Hij probeerde zichzelf overeind te hijsen, maar zijn spieren protesteerden, dus hij ging weer liggen.'' Heilige Sterrenclan, hoelang heb ik geslapen!?'' Hij schudde zijn kop om het beeld weg te krijgen, maar de afschuw die over zijn gedachten hing kon hij niet wegkrijgen. Hij rilde van de angst, en toen hij weer een schok door zich heen kreeg en het beeld van De Dood voor zijn ogen kwam kon hij het niet meer aanzien, hij stormde naar buiten met angstige, gigantische ogen."Leeuwenpels! Rustig!" Steenspreker kwam voor hem staan. Leeuwenpels hijgde van de angst en hij keek zonder iets te zien naar het gezicht van Steenspreker."Wat heeft hij nu eigenlijk?..." Murmelde Vlinder, ze kwam naast Steenspreker staan."Trauma." Miauwde die kortaf."Maar, heeft hij de dood echt gezien?! Hoe kan hij dat overleefd hebben?" Vlinder's stem klonk verwonderd."Overleefd?" Siste Leeuwenpels."Noem je dit overleven?!" Hij keek haar zwakjes aan."Ik weet amper nog wie ik ben en waar!" Er schoot een flits van medelijden door haar ogen, en ze ging dicht naast hem staan."Je bent gewoon in ons kamp." Murmelde ze troostend. Vreemd genoeg hielp het hem."Waar is Mosstreep?" Hij schrok toen hij pijn door Vlinder's ogen zag schieten."Ze- ze is...dood..." Er rolden tranen over haar wangen."Alleen de Parel kan haar redden.." Leeuwenpels keek haar met holle ogen aan."Dood..." Hij herkende zijn eigen stem niet eens."Vlinder! Ben je soms vergeten wat ik je zei!? Dat je het niet mocht vertellen?!" Grauwde Steenspreker woest. Vlinder deinsde achteruit."S- sorry..." De tranen stroomden nu, maar Leeuwenpels kon alleen voor zich uitstaren, zijn ogen leeg en gevoelensloos en met trillende poten."Mosstreep!!!!" Brulde hij, tranen stroomden over zijn wangen. Hij zakte in elkaar op de grond, en voor het eerst in dagen leek het alsof hij weer normaal was."Weet je niet meer wat hij allemaal heeft meegemaakt?! Een week in coma?! De aanblik van de Dood?!" Leeuwenpels luisterde maar half. ''Een week? ''Hij wist niet meer wat hij moest doen, was hij maar doodgegaan, was hij maar bij Mosstreep. Er schoot een flits van angst door hem heen, het beeld kwam weer naar boven, maar nu ergens anders; De Dood stond in een grot. Voor hem lag de Parel. ''O Sterrenclan, moet ik langs dat monster?! ''Hij had het gevoel dat nooit meer iets goed kon komen. Maar hij moest de Parel vinden. Hij kon Mosstreep nog redden. Voor hem was het al te laat, de Dood in de "ogen" kijken en het overleven was erger dan sterven."Hoe is ze...dood?" Hij klonk hees en vreemd, zo hoorden Vlinder en Steenspreker het blijkbaar ook."Ie- iemand deed doodsbessen in haar prooi, ze waren anders... En nu is ze versteend.." Miauwde Vlinder zachtjes, ze huilde nog steeds. Dat was het einde. Leeuwenpels voelde de grond onder hem verschuiven en de aarde rondtollen."Hee, niet omvallen!" Vlinder ging vlug naast hem zitten om hem op te vangen."Waarom.. Waarom zij?" Kreunde hij."Ik weet het gewoon niet..." Snikte Vlinder. Leeuwenpels sloot zijn ogen. De Dood stond daar weer, en hij voelde hoe hij in elkaar kromp."Wil je haar terug?" Rochelde hij. Zijn adem stonk naar bloed en dood."Kom haar redding dan halen..." Er verscheen een krankzinnige glimlach op zijn gezicht, en er droop weer bloed uit zijn mond, hij streek met zijn staart langs de Parel. En het volgende moment herinnerde Leeuwenpels zich dat hij krijsend wakker werd. Hij keek met holle ogen naar Steenspreker, die hem terug in een mosnest duwde."Jij moet slapen." Beval hij streng. Maar Leeuwenpels kon het niet. Hij kon het gewoon niet. Hij wist alleen maar dat hij in het donkere medicijnhol lag, er stroomden oneindig veel tranen over zijn wangen en in het duister was het beeld van De Dood glashelder. Hij probeerde een beeld van Mosstreep omhoog te duwen, maar hij zag alleen haar lijk. Hij moest haar terughalen. Nu. Hij stond trillend op, zijn ogen kleurloos en niet meer het zeeblauw dat ze vroeger waren. Snel liep hij het medicijnhol uit, naar de waterval die dichtbij was. Hij moest de dood bestrijden met zijn tegenhanger, leven, vreugde, liefde. En het enige dat zo was, was Huppelkit. Hij liep naar de kraamkamer, en daar stond Huppelkit."Ik weet wat je wilt!" Piepte ze, haar oogjes twinkelden."je wilt dat ik Mosstreep redt door de Dood af te leiden!" Ze lachte even een zacht lachje, niemand had haar verteld over Mosstreep, gewoon dat ze ziek was of zo. Leeuwenpels voelde hoe een lach zijn mond veranderde, het was vreemd om te lachen na wat hij had meegemaakt."Heel goed Huppelkit, kom." Hij liep met de kitten naast zich naar de waterval, en besefte wat hij op het spel zette. Hij zou zijn jong kunnen verliezen. Hij haalde diep adem voor hij de grot indook."Hihi, ik dacht al dat je zou komen..." Rochelde De Dood. Bloed droop over de vloer. Leeuwenpels keek hem koppig aan."Ik heb iets wat jij niet hebt. Je kent geen liefde meer!" Hij voelde zich weer in trance gaan bij die aanblik, maar knipperde vlug met zijn ogen."Huppelkit." Zijn jong stapte naast hem naar voren."Ben je klaar om beroemd te worden?" Hij zorgde dat zijn kitten zich op haar gemak voelde."Ja!" Piepte ze, vrolijk ronddansend."Waarom zet je het leven van je kitten op het spel?" Sneerde De Dood, bloed droop op de grond. Zijn rochelende ademhaling klonk dubbel zo luid in de grot. Maar Huppelkit lette er niet op. Ze struikelde, en viel tegen een walgende Dood aan. Het lijk deinsde achteruit. Huppelkit dartelde vrolijk rond, en terwijl De Dood walgend naar de blije kitten keek, griste Leeuwenpels de Parel weg. Toen de Dood dat zag, deed hij iets vreselijks. Iets waar Leeuwenpels niks aan kon doen. Hij maakte zich klaar om op een angstige Huppelkit te springen. Leeuwenpels wist wat er nu ging gebeuren. En hij sprong. Hij sprong op de Dood."Jij bent De Dood niet!" Grauwde hij."De echte Dood kent tenminste liefde!" En het monster keek hem brandend aan."Het is nog niet gedaan!" En hij viel uiteen in een wolk van zand dat wegwoei in de bries."V-vader..." Piepte Brieskit. Leeuwenpels draaide zich met een ruk om. Er liep een snee over Huppelkit's flank. En er droop abnormaal veel bloed uit. Maar ze was ongedeerd."Het is gelukt!" Maar toen flitste er een vreselijke pijn door hem heen, Het was De Dood, en hij was dichterbij dan ooit. Dan zag hij Mosstreep's geest uit de Parel oprijzen."Hou vol Leeuwenpels! Je kunt het!" Schreeuwde ze.